


Cocoa and Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 21 days of klancemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Keith and Lance talk over cocoa.





	Cocoa and Kisses

The small little flat was warm with the heat of various space heaters, all of them giving off a light buzz. The rather scraggly Christmas tree stood in the corner, covered with strings of popcorn and angel hair and big glass bulb ornaments. Under the tree there was a couple of gifts, a few of them wrapped perfectly and the rest looking rather crinkly and over-taped. The TV was set to a low volume on some wintery music radio.

The whole house just seemed so cozy.

Christmas was Lance's very absolute favorite holiday. It was always a big thing in his house when he was growing up. His mom and grandma would always make an outrageous amount of food and they would take a whole day just for getting the tree and decorating the house. Not to mention the all-night watching of Christmas movies and Uncle Tino dressing up as Santa for the little kids on Christmas morning.

“I think you're a little obsessed with Christmas,” Keith smiled softly as he walked into the living room. He held two mismatched mugs filled with hot cocoa and baby marshmallows. As he sat down on the squishy sofa next to Lance he handed him one of the mugs.

Lance cocked a grin as he took his mug, the heat from it was making the palms of his hands tingle. “You can never be too obsessed with Christmas, trust me this is nothing to what's happening back at home.” He took a small sip of his cocoa and it burnt his tongue, but then he took another sip. “It probably looks like a scene straight from a Hallmark catalog, trust me what we have is nothing.”

It was the first Christmas Lance would be spending away from his family, but it would also be the first Christmas he would be spending with Keith.

They had started dating an odd couple of months ago.. after being thrown together in a blind date that was of course planned by Pidge and Hunk.

Keith just rolled his eyes and snuggled up close to Lance. “I just never really had any great Christmas experiences in my house, it was just always Shiro and me.” With a shrug he took a sip of his own drink, a foamy brown mustache stuck to his top lip and he licked it away.

“Well I plan to make sure that you have your very best Christmas with me this year,” Lance set his mug on the wooden coffee table and then wrapped one of his arms around Keith's waist. “It'll make up for all the ones you've had before.” He smiled, giving a gentle kiss to Keith's neck.

Keith's lips curved into a smile, “well then I'll try to stop criticizing your over decorating.” He kissed Lance’s cheek then took another drink of his cocoa.

“Wow, if you do that'll be the nicest thing you've ever done for me.” Lance grinned.

“I know right?”

They both split into a small fit of giggles.

After their laughing ceased, Keith stared down into his mug. “Y’know, it really does mean a lot to me that you're trying to give me a real Christmas, no one's ever tried to do something this nice for me before.”

“It's nothing, man, it's just that everyone deserves to have a good Christmas experience.”

Keith took a long drink from his mug and put it on the table next to Lance's. He moved to put his arm over his boyfriend's chest. His head rested against Lance's side. “You're too kind, you know that?”

“Is that an insult or a compliment?” Lance asked, grabbing ahold of Keith's hand and holding it. His hand was cold and clammy, but Lance didn't mind he was used to Keith's dead hands by now.

After a pause Keith looked up into Lance's eyes. “Both, but maybe also a warning. I just don't want to end up hurting you.”

Lance rolled his eyes and gently pressed his freckled nose against Keith's. “You're not going to hurt me.”

Keith just stayed silent.

“I know you're not,” Lance muttered. “You think you're all big ‘n bad, but you're not. You're just a little bruised is all.”

Slowly Keith kissed Lance and Lance kissed back. When he pulled away, Lance's big goofy smile and bright blue eyes made his stomach jump. “Maybe just a little,” he whispered.

“A little.” Lance echoed. He pressed his forehead against Keith's, still smiling. “But bruises heal.”

Keith gave a small smile and pulled his face away from Lance's. “You better drink your cocoa or it's going to get cold, and we're all out of Swiss Mix so I can't make anymore tonight.”

“Oh my God, I can't believe you've done this. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've picked some up on my way home from work!” Lance hastily wiggled Keith off of him and quickly grabbed up his mug from the table.

“I didn't know we were running low, geez Lance it's okay. I'll get some in the morning, I have to get new paints anyways.” Keith shrugged, and scooted back a bit on the couch to allow Lance to sit back down.

Lance stared Keith in the eyes while taking a long, slow sip from his mug. “You're lucky that this cocoa is now the perfect temperature, because if it was too cold I would've ran to 7/11 just to get more Swiss Mix.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “you're a drama queen.” He muttered.

“Mhhhhmmm,” Lance hummed, he sat back down on the couch. He looked down at Keith who was now laying down on his back. “Why don't you drink yours then?”

“I like my cocoa better cold.”

“Then just drink YooHoo.”

“YooHoo?”

“Yeah, y’know like that chocolate water?” Lance stared down at Keith.

“I still don't know what you're talking about.”

“You mean to tell me, you've never heard of YooHoos? Like the all time best chocolate drink that isn't chocolate milk?”

Keith slowly shrugged.

“That settles it. I'm buying YooHoo tomorrow and you are going to drink it with me.”

“Okay, okay, I'll drink your chocolate water.” With a roll of his eyes Keith sat up and leaned against Lance. “You're so aggravating sometimes, first it's about Swiss Mix and now its chocolate water.”

Lance mumbled something as he took a final drink from his mug, draining the last of his cocoa. “You're aggravating too, so don't worry.” He put his cup on the table and wrapped his arms about Keith.

Keith eyed Lance carefully. Sometimes he had the hardest time figuring out what Lance was thinking, now was one of those times. 

Lance kissed Keith's cheek and then rested his chin on Keith's shoulder.

Keith kissed the top of Lance's head then moved to put his hands over Lance's.

Lance looked at Keith and smiled, then leaned upward to kiss him.

Keith kissed Lance back. He tasted like cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got in the mood to make a nice fluffy klance oneshot, and I don't think I've written any Christmas fics so??? This is a first


End file.
